monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Item List
You may add items and their descriptions to this page, or add a separate page. =Ammo= Main Article: Ammo List Ammo are the bullets used in Ranged Weapons. There are many different types, causing raw, elemental, or secondary damage. =Coins= You can get them after defeating Bosses in the Training Battles courses. =Bugs= * Bitterbug * Godbug * Yambug * Grt Hornfly * Great Ladybug * Flashbug * Thunderbug * Snakebee Larva * Insect Husk * Royal Rhino( Account Item) * Carpenter Bug * Killer Beetle * Hercudrome * Rare Scarab * Rainbow Insect =Bones= * Sm Monster Bone * Med Monster Bone * Lg Monster Bone * Monster Bone+ * Hrd Monster Bone * Bone * Brute Bone * Mystery Bone * Sm Bone Husk * Lg Bone Husk * Elder Dragon Bone - carved from Elder Dragons. Can be used to mine the giant Great Sword in the cave in the Pokke Farm to get Dark Pieces and Dark Stones. =Meat= * Raw Meat * Rare Steak * Well-done Steak * Burnt meat * Drugged meat * Hot meat * Cold meat * Poisoned meat * Tainted meat * King Meat =Jewels= * Suiko Jewel * Akito Jewel * Battlefield Jewel * Lapis Lazuli Jewel * Snowblower Jewel =Tickets= * Commendation * Pawprint Stamp * Pokke Ticket * Pokke Ticket+ * Normal Ticket * Hero of Kkto Bio * Hero of JumboBio * Elder Thank You * Elder Thnk You+ * FlynMealPassPlus * FlynMealPassReg * VeggieElderTcket * VegElderTcktBrz * Blackbelt Ticket * Expert Ticket * BBQ ticket * Egg ticket =Rustones= * Lost Umbrella * Large Rustone * Small Rustone * Ruststone Rod * Ancient Stone * Ancient Flatstone * Lg Ancient Stone =Herbs= * Herb * Sunset Herb * Blue Mushroom * Dragon Toadstool * Fire Herb * Sap Plant * Felvine (Good Use For Melynx) =Bombs= * Tranq Bombs * Flash Bombs * Sonic Bombs * Bomb Material =Armor Spheres= * Armor Sphere * Armor Sphere+ * Hrd Armor Sphere * Hvy Armor Sphere * Armor Stone =Sacs= * Poison Sac * Toxin Sac * Paralysis Sac * Sleep Sac * Flame Sac * Inferno Sac * Electro Sac * Thunder Sac =Stones,Ores,& Crystals= * Stone * Disk Stone * Iron Ore * Earth Crystal * Machalite Ore * Dragonite Ore * Carbalite Ore * Union Ore * Firestone * Firecell Stone * Lightcrystal * Novacrystal * Antiseptic Stone * Ice Crystal * Rainbow Ore =Fishes= * Glutton Tuna * =Coatings= * Power Coating * Poison Coating * Paralysis Coating * Sleep Coating =Monster Infos= * Lynian Info * Neopteron Info * Herbivore Info * Bird Wyvern Info * FlyingWyvern Info * Tigrex Info * Piscine Info * Carapaceon Info1 * Primatius Info * Yian Garuga Info * Carapaceon Info2 * Kushala Daora Info * Shakalaka Info * GrtThunderbug Info * Remobra Info * Kirin Info * Chameleos Info * Lunastra Info * Shen Gaoren Info * Rajang Info * Teostra Info =Combos= * Book Of Combos 1 * Book Of Combos 2 * Book of Combos 3 * Book Of Combos 4 * Book Of Combos 5 See Also *Weapon List Category: Items Category: Supply Items